Kwiksilver's Journal
In late 2008 a couple of tattered pages from a journal were found on an iceberg near Shiverpool. On closer inspection, they proved to be from the explorer, Kwiksilver. All the pages found so far are compiled here. Kwiksilver's sightings are also compiled here. This must then be Kwiksilver's Journal. Pages The Beginning This page was found on the iceberg. 27th June 2008 It was only a few hours ago that I escaped with my life! I was eating my cereal at breakfast when the walls of my house melted and a giant black puffle came in and started shooting fire everywhere! Mum and Dad grabbed their snowball guns and fired at it, but the snow just melted. The puffle destroyed the house completely. I was able to escape out the back door on my sled. The house exploded in fire behind me. I don't know if my parents got out alive, but I was able to salvage my backpack from the wreckage. Inside was my laptop and my video camera, but my map was destroyed. I'm now homeless. Maybe I'll become an explorer, like that other guy. Yeah, a traveller, who will discover new places! Okay, first thing I'm gonna do is head over to Shiverpool, in Eastshield. That's where I was probably born. I also want to find out why that giant puffle attacked me. Prophecy This page was also found on the iceberg. 1st May 2008 I arrived in Shiverpool today. Cody Maverick was in town so I paid him a visit. I asked him if there had been anything unusual during the last 14 years. He replied that there was an old penguin who made a prophecy about Darktan and a young penguin. It said that the penguin would help conquer Darktan once and for all. Cody said it was all a load of rubbish, but I'm still curious. I think I might go to the Darktonian Realm and investigate further...... The Attack This page was found up in a shipment of Java. 10th May 2008 My beanie is still smoking after the attack yesterday. I am currently just outside of the Darktonian Realm, near a hijacked coffee truck. Yesterday I entered the realm and was confronted by a hundred Lava Puffles and some Doom Knights. They got me by surprise and shot fireballs at me. My hat caught on fire and so did my backpack. I managed to grab a scroll of parchment that was tacked onto the wall before I was forced outside. It was scorched and I could only make out two crossed-out words: GET KWIKSILVER Now I know Darktan is behind this. I must be prepared for a sudden ambush. Maybe G can make me a weapon.... Disaster, old chap! This page was found inside someone's fish dinner. 20th May 2008 This can't be happening! I'm one hundred miles away from Club Penguin because of a storm! It started when I visited G. He gave me a special type of gun that fires bananas, the Banana Blaster. After that I took a spin at Hydro Hopper. A giant lightning storm blew me out to sea. I've almost used up the supplies. I need to find land soon! SAVED AT LAST! This page was found in a Cream Soda bottle. 22nd May 2008 YES! I AM SAVED! I drifted onto Rockhopper Island this morning. I was so hungry and weak as I had finished the supplies. Rockhopper Island had stocks of cream soda and fruit. I also met a red puffle that was staring out to sea and looking sad. I said, don't worry little guy, and, to my amazement, the puffle said, thanks. The puffle introduced himself as Sprocket the 4th, of Rockhopper Island. Sprocket asked if he could travel with me, and I agreed. I will soon speed off from Rockhopper island with supplies and a new friend! Space: The Final Frontier This page was found inside the space shuttle CELSIUS. 26th May 2008 I am the first penguin in space! I docked the boat on the 24th May at this Island port, Gentoo Island. The locals were really friendly. They directed me to a large building called PASA. Inside, I volunteered for the space program. Sprocket was not allowed to come with me. I was strapped into this rocket that was shot into orbit, stayed there for a 24 hours, then came back down. I was the first penguin in space! Also in Gentoo Island, I discovered a mysterious roll of film. I developed it and wrote an article about this puffle tribe. I am now setting off again. Shipwrecked again! This page was delivered to a fisherman in Shiverpool 31st May 2008 As soon as I set off from Gentoo Island, I was shipwrecked again! I managed to climb onto an Ice Shelf with Sprocket. We were freezing to death when Sprocket suddenly lit up in flame. I can't believe it, I said, Sprocket, you can light up! He told me he was able to do it for years! We are now setting off towards a town. I'm not sure I will survive that lo-- The writing ends with scribbles here A friend in need. This page was delivered to Explorer's Puffles 2ndth June 2008 It's me, Sprocket. I'm sitting next to an unconscious Kwiksilver in GourdZoid, writing. I've just dragged Kwiksilver over the whole Ice shelf after he fell unconscious while writing his latest journal entry. I chomped my teeth on his bracelet and pulled him the whole way. Over the ice shelf. Now that's far. The GourdZoid people found us collapsed on the mountain. I'm just as much of a hero as Kwiksilver! The Rapids This page was found in a garbage can in South Pole City. 9th June 2008 I was unconscious in GourdZoid for a whole week, and when I woke up, Sprocket explained how he saved me. I owe him now. The GourdZoid people showed us a stream running down from the mountains, and gave us a boat. I've had no experience in river rafting, so the boat shot down the mountain uncontrollably. Sprocket was trying to turn the boat one way and I was turning the other. We crashed onto a rock and had to be fished out of the river in South Pole City. What next? This page was also found in a trash can. 20th August 2008 I've spent the past couple months wandering around. Using some money, I bought myself some nice clothes, as well as a blue satchel. Unfortunately, I still don't have enough money to buy an igloo. I guess I've got to keep traveling. It's my birthday today! Sprocket and me were in Dorkugal when we saw a broken laptop with a strange USB device attached. I attached the USB thingo to my computer, and I found a great website called the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! It's got everything about Antarctica. I found a new place to explore. BAN ISLAND! I'm going there as soon as possible. It was horrible. Be aware that this page was written BEFORE Link was captured. 21st September 2008 I've been to Ban Island....it was horrible. I'm sick with fever now, from that Mysterious Shape I saw.....Somehow, It gave me some type of sickness....Doctor Residence told me that I needed a month to recover. It's been three weeks and I don't see any difference. Well, I feel a bit better. I've read in the CP times about this Link guy. I hope that Ford Car person catches him. I'm pretty tired, I'll think I'll go to sl The writing ends in a long line, as if Kwiksilver slumped asleep. Ninja-Tastic! This page was delivered to Sensei. 30th October 2008 Fresh out of the Eastshield Hope Hospital, I decided to go Cart Surfing. Unfortunately, I ended up taking a side track and I crashed on a ledge. Some Ninjas grabbed me and Sprocket and we were taken behind a secret door in a lava fall. We were spoken to by the head ninja, who agreed to train us. Sprocket's doing really well, I think he'll master it easily. Me, on the other hand, I'm so clumsy that the other ninjas say I'll never become a ninja. I just hope I can get home in time for Christmas.... They Put A Penguin On The Moon! This page was found inside a broken toolbox. The Face Off 9th March 2009 This Just in: Kwiksilver sneaked into PBJT valley and tried to battle Darktan alone. We have a description of what happened: Kwiksilver walked up to Darktan with Sprocket on his shoulder. Darktan's minions were trying to stop him, but he pushed past them. Darktan: What? Who dares approach me? Kwiksilver: Kwiksilver, your worst nightmare. Kwiksilver loaded his banana blaster and flicked the knob. Darktan: You? Liar! Kwiksilver is gone! Who are you, who challenges me with soft fruit? Kwiksilver remained silent. Sprocket loaded a mini Banana Blaster. Darktan: Speak! Speak! Spea- SPLATTT! Darktan wiped banana goo off his face. Darktan: HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT PEASAN- SPLATT! Sprocket blew the smoke off his blaster nozzle. Darktan wiped more goo off. Strange lightning shot out of Darktan's hands and zapped Kwiksilver and Sprocket. They flew backwards, hit a tree, and slumped to the ground unconsious. Darktan: That'll teach yo- SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT A hail of banana goo flew through the air and knocked Darktan over. Darktan's army sprang forward. Kwiksilver was battered but managed to teleport away. Kwiksilver and Sprocket awoke to find Luce standing over them. Kwiksilver: Oh, Hi! I'm Kwiksil- Luce: You FOOL! Didn't you understand? Kwiksilver: Whaaaa-? Luce explained the prophecy: Luce: The Prophecy said that the penguin that would defeat Darktan would be born on August 20. Kwiksilver: That's my birthday! Luce: It's mine too. We are the only penguins in the world with that birthday. Darktan only knew that you were the penguin that fit the prophecy, so he tried to destroy you. Kwiksilver: But then..that means that one of us will defeat Darktan. Either one or the other. Or maybe I'm supposed to help you or you're supposed to help me and- Luce: Forget it, Kwik. You'll get it in the end. Take this Psychic Paper. If you ever need to contact me, use it. Kwiksilver bore this in mind from then on. See also * Kwiksilver * Sprocket Category:Items Category:Stories